


Missin' You

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Skype, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Your problems are so petty.""Says the rich white boy." Philip looked down at his shirt, sighing. He had been avoiding doing laundry for a week and a half but the jeans he was wearing were the last clean pair he had."Hey! I'm gay! I'm a minority."





	Missin' You

A familiar ring tone filled the air as Philip walked into his apartment. He was panting as he opened up the laptop and when Lukas' face filled up the screen. Every day at seven o'clock sharp, Lukas would Skype Philip. They had yet to miss a call, but his class running late and then the bus running late almost caused him to miss it.

"Hey." Lukas grinned. His hair was messy and his eyes were tired. He was in California, several hours ahead of Philip. He was sitting on his bed in one of his riding sweatshirts and Philip wanted nothing more than to kiss him. "Are you okay? Your face is all red. Are you sick?"

"No." Philip panted, a small smile playing his lips. "My class ran late and then one of my bus' did and I had to run a few blocks to get home." His smile grew wider as he looked at Lukas. "Didn't wanna miss this."

"Missing one call isn't the end of the world." Lukas tilted his head to the side. He looked different when he wasn't there in reality, when his face was made of low quality pixels. It was still Lukss. "I would be really upset, though. Maybe even cry-"

"Oh shut up." Philip pulled the headphones from around his neck and set them on the table next to him. "You wouldn't care that much."

"I would." Lukas stared at him through the screen. "Who would I tell about the race I won today?" He cracked a smile.

"Wait-" Philip sat up on his knees, his eyes widening. "You won?! You won the race against Simpson? Oh my god." Philip fell back against the bed and covered his face. "You won!"

"Don't sound so surprised." Lukas teased. "I knew I was gonna win. I'm one of the best riders out there and unlike him, I actually practice. I don't let my ego do all the racing... just... some of it."

"God.." Philip sighed. "I can't believe you won. You really won." He shook his head. "I'm not surprised, I know you're talented that was just... it was such a big race."

"What can I say?" Lukas raised his arms and shrugged. "I'm the best-" He reached out of frame and grabbed something. He leaned back into the frame and smiled, gripping a large, golden trophy. "And its offical." 

"God," Philip grinned, sitting up. "You really won. Which means you go into the next set of races, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be gone for about another month, then you'll be stuck with me for a long time." Lukas teased, setting his trophy down. "But for real... I can't wait to come back. Being on the road with my dad-" He made his fingers into the shape of a gun and pressed it to his temple. 

"Shut up! You got shot you can't joke about that." Philip all but shouted. 

"You have no sense of humor." Lukas groaned, leaning back on his hands. "How was your day at school? Boring?" Lukas smirked when Philip nodded. "Nerd."

"You won't be calling me a nerd when I'm making more money than you and leave." Philip laughed to himself. "I'm kidding, but I will make more money than you." 

"Sure, a photography degree will make you a billionaire."

"Like riding a bike will? Lukas, you'll stop riding by the time you're thirty. Just admit it." Philip leaned towards the screen. "I had a good day. Math sucked, but English was great. I can't wait 'til I can take an actual photography course."

"Any guys flirt with you?"

"Tons." Philip lied, smirking. "No. No one flirted with me. I hardly talk to anyone. They're all meatheads that want to party."

"I'm sure tons of guys flirt with you. You're a catch."

"Shut up." Philip scoffed, scooting away from his laptop. "Running home sucked. I kept running into people and it was so hot. Since when does it get hot in New York?" He shook his head to himself, continuing to ramble. "And it got me all sweaty which means I have to shower when I already did this morning."

"Your problems are so petty."

"Says the rich white boy." Philip looked down at his shirt, sighing. He had been avoiding doing laundry for a week and a half but the jeans he was wearing were the last clean pair he had. 

"Hey! I'm gay! I'm a minority." Lukas burst out into a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach as if he was the funniest person alive.

"God." Philip groaned, pulling his shirt off. He tossed it away and undid his belt, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper. He looked up at the screen when he heard Lukas' laughter die down. "Lukas?" He frowned. "Are you frozen?" He rolled his eyes to himself at the question. If he was frozen he wouldn't be able to reply. 

"No..." Lukas cleared his throat, his eyes wide. "I just... I..." He swallowed some, looking away with bright pink cheeks. He tugged his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "Nothing."

Pbilip squinted some, tilting his head to the side. "Something is obviously up. What's wrong?"

"Just miss you." Lukas muttered, peeking up at Philip. "A lot..." 

"Oh, come on, Lukas." Philip grinned. "All I did was take my shirt off." He leaned back some, smirking when Lukas gasped. 

"I just..." He shook his head. "Fuck, I miss you." He licked his lips, covering his mouth. "Give me strength."

"You're easy." Philip laughed. "Like a teenager."

"It's been a while!" Lukas argued. "I'm surrounded by dudes and not in the gay way. I'm pretty sure half of them are too afraid to hold hands with each other."

"So, they're you two years ago?" 

"Shut up." Lukas shot him a glare. "I just don't get time alone and I... really, really miss you." 

Philip climbed off his bed and walked out of frame, pulling his pants off. "Just keep it in your pants, Waldenbeck."


End file.
